


Consequences

by thwip_thwip10



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, I love these babies sm, bonding times, cute and fluffy, love all around, this was honestly so fun to make
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwip_thwip10/pseuds/thwip_thwip10
Summary: Peter has been in a good, stable relationship with MJ for a while now. The only problem was...she still didn't know about his true identity. Cue Tony using is Comforting Supportive Dad Mode to save the day.





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I made this really cute fanfic with my gal, spideysbishh! She posts lots of cute Spideychelle fluff on her Tumblr blog, is a great writer and is just an overall lovely person! <3 
> 
> (And yes, the title of the story is based off of the beautiful song by Camila Cabello)

Today was a Friday. The day Peter went to the tower to work in the lab with Tony and stay overnight since he wouldn't have school the next day. 

This was Tony's favourite day of the week because he got to spend it with the kid he pretty much saw as a son to him now. That said, he planned the whole day for them to the T: Chill in the penthouse at 3:00, lab time at 4:30, pizza at 7:00 and then movie time until the two of them fell asleep. 

The only thing missing was the kid...

Where was he?

It was already past 3:00 and Peter made sure to inform Tony if he was going to be a little late out patrolling. _Was he hurt? No, FRIDAY would have informed me about that,_ he thought. 

Tony checked his phone for the fifth time to check if he missed any calls or voicemails from Peter, but there was none. _Well, another call couldn't hurt,_ he thought.

After the phone rung for the fourth time, it once again went to voicemail, "Look kid, I'm really worried about you right now. Where are you?" 

After he hung up, he was about to get his suit to try and find Peter until FRIDAY spoke up, "Boss, Peter has just landed on the roof of the tower but doesn't seem like he's moving anymore." 

Tony froze, "But he's still breathing, right? Is he injured?" 

"No boss, Peter is in perfect health at the moment. He has simply stopped moving from the spot he landed on." 

_What on earth was Peter up to this time? Did he find a stray dog somewhere and wants to take care of it on the roof? Maybe he got a sandwich from Delmars again and just forgot to eat his lunch, or maybe-_

But Tony's thoughts stopped abruptly when he came to the roof to find a curled up Peter sitting on the roof. 

But the worst part was, he was crying. 

Tony gingerly approached the boy, "Kiddo?.." 

That made Peter jump as he turned around to see Tony looking concerned. Peter's eyes were red and puffy. _He must've been crying for a while now. Crap, why didn't I get any notice from Karen about his emotional state?_ "Underoos, what's wrong buddy?" Tony asked softly. 

Peter shook his head, "It's nothing Mr. Stark. I'm here now, aren't I? Let's just get on with the day, I'm fine." 

"Clearly your eyes say otherwise." Tony sat beside Peter, "Hey, talk to me." 

Peter gave Tony a serious look, "Look Mr. Stark, it's fine, really. I'm fine." 

Although Tony was still concerned for Peter, he let him be for now, just in case it really was nothing too important. 

** ** ** ** 

Once it was time to leave the next day, instead of swinging his way back to his apartment, he just went the long way: on train then on foot, since he felt like he deserved it after everything he was dreading...

Peter walked through the front door and let out a heavy sigh. Of all the things racing through his head, he couldn't seem to get Michelle off his mind. He wondered if MJ had known his deepest secret, and if she knew...how was he supposed to approach her? All the things Peter held back from Tony came flooding in. 

He read through his texts to her, and nothing gave away his little secret, nothing but sweet, innocent texts. So why did Peter have this raging gut feeling?

Peter gloomily crawled up the stairs and into his room. He plopped onto his bed and curled into a tight, little ball. His eyebrows scrunched at the thought of Michelle betraying him. But she wouldn't, never, or that's what he thought. Why was he even thinking about this? No, MJ would never, she knows better. 

Peter drifted into a deep sleep. He was in the school cafeteria. MJ was there and he overheard her whispering to Liz about how he was Spider-Man. Peter backed against the wall, and his breath caught in his throat. Could she really know?

Cautiously, he approached her, standing his ground. He cleared his throat and shakily began to speak, "MJ...can I-erm...can I talk to you?"

Michelle's eyes reluctantly broke away from Liz and dragged to look up at Peter. She nodded, "Peter, what is this about? Everything okay?" she questioned innocently with worry.

Peter shook his head in dismay. His eyes locked with hers and he shakily began, "MJ...if you knew something, you would tell me, right?"

"Of course man, I wouldn't hide anything from you."

Peter let out a sigh of relief but then his breathed hitched as she continued, "But you, you have been hiding things from me. Like maybe, oh I don't know, you're Spider-Man?"

Peter tore his eyes away from his girlfriend, his hands rapidly shaking. This couldn't be happening...no, no, no. "When were you going to tell me-" Peter was dragged out of his head. 

Peter jolted awake from a rough shake to the shoulder. His eyes darted to meet a man standing above him, it was Tony. 

"Kid, are you okay?" 

"Oh, yeah, I-I'm alright..." Peter started to quake under his grip, his voice started to tremble, and he broke in the arms of Tony. Tony's heart shattered, he felt so bad for the kid. He knew he should have stayed with him earlier and kept away from his thoughts. 

Tony tried his best to calm Peter down, "Hey, hey, Pete. It's okay, everything's gonna be okay." 

"No it's not Mr. Stark...I messed up. Big time." Peter's lip caught between his teeth, trying to hold back sobs coming from his throat. Tears started to stream down his cheeks, gently dropping onto the sheets of his bed. 

Tony raked his fingers through Peter's curly hair, "Was this why you were so upset earlier in the day?" He asked gently. Peter could only nod as more tears came down his face. 

There was a long silence between the two where Tony simply kept on playing with Peter's hair until he calmed down enough to speak. "It's just been hard Mr. Stark." 

"What is?"

Peter made a heavy sigh, "Keeping a relationship steady without something going ballistic and then everything just starts falling apart." 

Tony rubbed Peter's back while now looking at him straight in the eye, "Okay, I know you didn't feel like talking about it earlier, but I really think it'll help if you just let it out. What happened?" 

So that's when Peter finally told him all about the hardship Peter is dreading to have with MJ someday and how Peter felt like crap over the whole thing and didn't know what to do. 

Once he finished his story, the two just sat in a comfortable silence for a while. 

"Well, by the looks of it, you have two choices." Tony said, "One, you tell your girlfriend you truly are Spider-Man, two: try and keep it light and happy, don't be sad about who you are, and three: you kiss that girl like you mean it, because obviously, you love her." 

Peter grins smugly, "I thought you said two choices." 

Tony rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean." 

Peter sighs with a glimpse of hope, "Do you really think it'll work?" 

Tony smiles and wraps an arm around the boy, "Just believe in yourself." 

Peter smiles while he types something down on his phone and then shows it to Tony. "So how about I show her this place?" 

Tony gets serious, "Is it sentimental?" 

"I mean..yeah, I guess." 

"Then you should do it." 

** ** ** ** 

Peter entwined his fingers with MJ's as they strolled through Central Park. MJ trails her eyes to meet his, and they lock eyes, "Peter are you okay?" 

Peter chose his words carefully, "I'm going to be, but I need to tell you something first." 

MJ raised her hand to push away a strand of hair, "Alright, I'm here for it." 

Peter inhaled deeply, "Do you remember last year, with the whole Spider-Man thing?" 

MJ tried to stifle a laugh, "How could I not remember?" 

Peter punched her playfully, "Well, anyways, I've got a confession-" 

MJ broke through his words as she playfully shouted "SPILL THE TEA SON." 

Peter rolled his eyes but smiled, "Geez, you really are obsessed. Anyways..I'm Spider-Man." 

A couple of minutes later Michelle gets off the floor and wiped away her tears of laughter. "Okay, c'mon babe, what is it?" 

Peter voice cracks with humor, "MJ, I'm being serious!" 

MJ giggles, "That's what you say in Science." Peter gives her a look which leads off to more laughter between the two. 

MJ clears her throat, trying to be serious, "So wait, like, really?" Peter nods his head, "Aha! I knew it! That's why you always disappeared." 

A look of amusement crosses his face "Mhm, sure. But yeah, yes it's true." 

"Oh my gosh, I'm dating an Avenger." She says as she laughs.

Peter chuckles as well, "That you are."

"That's so cool man, I love you more than I did before!"

"Gee, thanks." 

MJ snakes her arms around his waist pulling him closer to her, "Well, spider boy or not, I love you.." MJ leans forwards and catches Peter's lips in a gentle kiss. 

Peter breaks away and smiles with joy, "I love you too." 

MJ catches his lips once more and murmurs, "Peter, I have something to tell you." 

"Mhm?"

"I think we should call ourselves Spideychelle." 

Peter bursts into a stream of laughter, "Yes!! I love it!!" 

The two continued to laugh and hold hands together as they walked along Central Park. Little did they know, Tony was just a few feet behind them, minding his own business of course, but occasionally listening in. The two brought a warm smile to his face, now knowing for sure, they'll always have each other. 


End file.
